350D
The Canon Rebel Digital XT (North America) / EOS Kiss n Digital (Japan) / EOS 350D (Elsewhere) is the successor of the EOS 300D. Reviews * DPReview * CameraLabs * DigitalCameraReview.com * Imaging resource Technical data →''' Camera specifications: 350D@Canon USA * Sensor: 8.0 million effective pixels, 22.2 x 14.8 mm CMOS type * '''DigiC II image processor, based on ARM946E-S core (32 bits RISC CPU) * VxWorks 5.5 real-time embedded operating system, from Wind River Inc. * Display: 1.8" TFT, 115,000 pixels * Optical pentamirror viewfinder * Storage: Compact Flash Type I or II and Microdrive * Battery: Canon Li-ion Battery NB-2LH * Dimensions: 27 x 94 x 64 mm, Weight: 490g without battery, lens, and CF * Speed: Approx 3.0 fps continous shooting up to 14 JPEG / 4 RAW frames Instructions By homeshopmachinist http://bbs.homeshopmachinist.net/showthread.php?t=37569 I'm linking to some files he's hosting but you should probably check the devhttp://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php/topic,4202.msg40072.html#msg40072 thread as there are more recent versions, or check this mediafire share if the old links break. ---- Make sure battery is FULLY CHARGED. 'Camera MUST be firmware ver 1.0.3!' Before you begin, check your camera's firmware version by pressing menu and pressing the right arrow button to get to the last section on the top line of the menu. If the firmware version is not 1.0.3, go to this page and follow the instructions there. -> http://web.canon.jp/imaging/eosdigital2/e3kr2_firmware-e.html Otherwise if you are already running firmware version 1.0.3, proceed to step one below. Note: A later version of the original scanled.fir file referred to in step one may be safer and less likely to result in a bricked camera. That file is bootflg2.fir. http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php?action=dlattach;topic=4202.0;attach=4318 It was posted in reply #342 in the 350D thread. The discussion leading to the development of this later version began in reply #329. http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php?topic=4202.msg57156#msg57156 Please carefully review the ReadMe.txt file included with the bootflg2 file. 1. Format your CF card. Copy scanled.fir http://ixian.ca/server/scanled.fir to the card. 2. Insert CF to camera and run firmware update from the bottom choice of the 5th Menu setup screen. Screen will show "CF card containing firmware is required to update". Wait for blue LED to light steady. Wait another 30 seconds. 3. Turn off camera and take battery out and back in. Leave it off. 4. Insert CF card in card reader. If your card is bigger than 4GB, go to step 6! Cardtricks can't handle FAT32, which is required to use bigger cards. Run Cardtricks and select the CF card by clicking on the picture of a memory card. Format the card in Cardtricks using the format button. (if you are using a Macintosh, format the card in the camera and use MacBoot in the following step to make the card bootable) 5. Check "CF boot sector" at the bottom right of the Cardtricks screen and then click "make bootable." Cardtricks will tell you to switch on the 'write protect switch'. CF cards do not have this, so don't worry about it. (Mac users can use MacBoot to accomplish this step.) 6. for cards bigger than 4GB, or if you simply want to have FAT32 instead of FAT16, don't use Card tricks. Check out the guide on making bootable FAT32 cards HERE. It's written for windows users, but you should be able to figure this out with other operating systems if you are a bit of a computer person. 7. Copy the autoexec.bin in 350D-20101011.zip http://www.mediafire.com/file/uiw46q26dq9ddmm/350D-20101011.zip or one of the other autoexec.bin files published in the development forum thread into the root directory to the CF card, i.e. X:\autoexec.bin - not into any subdirectory. 8. Insert CF in the camera. If the camera is booting from the card the Blue LED will flash. 9. REMEMBER: After performing these steps, the camera will work normally with normal non-bootable CF cards. With a bootable card It will automatically boot the hack from an autoexec.bin file. It will however not work at all with bootable cards that don't contain a functioning autoexec.bin! The only change to the camera is done in the above step 2. all the other steps only change your CF card and are erased by formatting it. This change to the camera from step 2 is reversible. For info on this check out the forum discussion. Please note that after step 4 above : When the camera is powered on, it will behave as follows: - Without a card in: Warning message "No CF card" will be displayed on LCD screen.. - Without a bootable card: No message displayed on LCD screen (default behavior of camera). - With a bootable card in and a correct AUTOEXEC.BIN file in the root directory of the card, the camera will execute the AUTOEXEC.BIN file, no message displayed on LCD screen.. - With a bootable card in that does not contain an AUTOEXEC.BIN, or contains a bad AUTOEXEC.BIN file, the camera will turn on and show a message on the LCD screen about the lack of an AUTOEXEC.BIN file. Instuctions on using the additional functions All features are accessed through the info button: The menu will appear as usual, ISO, WB and metering settings won't show up in the menu structure, they show up in the small display and on the modified INFO screen only. Some edited values withstand battery removal and booting normally without prepared CF card, so don't be surprised. Short cuts: Quality menu (can be configured to be available via the SET button in the custom functions) zoom-out: af points set 1 zoom-in: af points set 2 direct-print: af points set 3 ISO menu: zoom-out: ISO 100 zoom-in: ISO 3200 direct-print: ISO 400 AF menu: zoom-out: LCD brightness level: 1 zoom-in: LCD brightness level: 5 direct-print: LCD brightness level: 3 WB menu: zoom-out: Kelvin zoom-in: Auto BW direct-print: Custom WB (automatically picks the last image) measuring method menu: zoom-out: go to 'beep menu ' zoom-in: spot measurement direct-print: go to parameter menu beep menu: zoom-out: toggle flash on/off (red led flashes to show flash is enabled, blue led to show disabled) zoom-in: toggle safety shift on/off (red enabled, blue disabled) direct-print: toggle mirror lock-up (red enabled, blue disabled) Category:Cameras Category:DSLR